This I Promise You
by Articus Frost
Summary: A story based on the song This I Promise You by Nsync. A sad story, please read!


***I do not own any characters of digimon. I created this fictional story on my behalf. Whatever you choose to believe is not my fault. Ugh these always seem so boring @_@ Have fun reading! Also I don't own the song, "This I Promise You" By: N' Sync. ^_^*  
  
*Also I dedicated this one to my bestest friend :O) You know who you are.*  
  
This I Promise You  
  
"Kari wait!" T.K. yelled as he chased up to Kari. "Oh, hey T.K." Kari said with a smile. "How did you get here so fast?" T.K. asked. It was just after school and usually T.K. has to wait for Kari to get from her last class from the other side of the school. "I got out early." Kari said. "Ohh, umm say Kari? You...like...wanna catch a movie?" T.K. said with a studder. Kari was very confused. She thought to herself out of all the other days, why didn't he ask before. "Sure, I'd love to." Kari replied. "Ok great! I'll call you at 5." T.K. said with excitement. They started to walk home and started discussing about their new teachers. "EWW I hate Mr. Yamato. He's too mean" Kari said. "Well he's nice to me, way nicer than Mrs. Fujiyami." "Mrs. Fujiami is nice." "Maybe for you, but not for me." They suddenly stopped. "Well here's my house." Kari said, as though she seemed sad. "Ok I'll pick you up at 5." T.K. said. Kari went inside her house as T.K. started to walk home. Soon after T.K. got home and sat on the couch. He started to do his homework. While repeatedly looking at his watch to see when it was 5:00 yet.   
  
When, finally, the clock struct 5:00 T.K. ran to Kari's house. Kari was waiting for him outside. Right when he got there T.K. stopped abruptly. "Kari...you...look...fantastic!" T.K. exclaimed. "T.K. your so nice, anyways I'm wearing the same thing I wore at school, but it's nice to get a compliment." Kari said. T.K. paused and hoped he didn't make a fool of himself. They got to the movie theater and had a fun time. "Thanks for the night T.K." Kari said. "Sure thing!" T.K. said. They both walked home and started to talk again. "Well here's my house, your so sweet T.K." Kari said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aww shucks, no problem." T.K. said while blushing. T.K. had a big crush on Kari but he never said anything because he knew that Davis liked her too. The night ended, with both T.K. and Kari happy.  
  
The next day (after school) Davis, Kari, and T.K. met. "Hey Davis." T.K. said trying not to make a big deal that Davis's arm was around Kari. T.K. couldn't believe his eyes. "Yo T.K., me and Kari are going out." Davis said, while bragging. T.K. couldn't breathe, he thought to himself how this could happen, over night! "It's true, I just I needed someone in my life." Kari confessed. "I'm very happy for you." T.K. said while looking down, he didn't want to show that he was crying. T.K. slowly left and went back home. "WHY! This always happens to me!" T.K. exclaimed while throwing pillow's at the wall. "I need to tell her, I know she doesn't like Davis, she can't, she just can't." T.K. tried to convince himself. He wrote the lyrics to the song This I Promise You, by: N'Sync. T.K. also took a tape recorder and taped the song, he knew what he had to do, and it had to be done secretly. When he was finished he went over to Kari's house and left the tape recorder and the piece of paper with the lyrics to it on her door step. T.K. suddenly ran back home, leaving the tape recorder and paper there.   
  
What T.K. didn't know was that Kari was going out with Davis. Kari went outside and on the doorsteps was the tape recorder and paper. She started to play the tape recorder, which had This I Promise You on it. "T.K...Awww, how sweet." Kari said. She opened the paper and aloud she sang along with the tape recorder playing:  
**

  
_When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
Chorus:  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
and I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Chorus:  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
Chorus:  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
  
_

Kari was speechless. She leaned against the door still playing the song and fell into tears. "What should I do?" She asked no one. There was a cold breeze that passed by and leaves were falling from a nearby tree. She couldn't think of who loves her, Davis or T.K.?  
  
Kari went up to a tall peach house. She rang the door bell and played the tape recorder. T.K. came up to the door and saw Kari. "I...don't know what to say." Kari said to T.K. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I--" But before T.K. could finish Kari went up to T.K. and gave him a long, big kiss. Kari looked up to T.K. with tears in her eyes and whispered, "I love you T.K." "I love you too." They continued to kiss until T.K. realized something, "But what, what about Davis?" T.K. asked. "I broke up with him, he never promised me anything, like you did." Kari said while she continued to kiss T.K.  
  


The End


End file.
